Wolf's Mate
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Alice isn't your normal witch. She is something far more powerful. She new she would be going to Hogwarts when the time came. But evil people want to use her and her mother for evil. Her mother leaves and Alice changes her hair. If anyone would to see it, then they would know who she really is. Can she stay how she is or will she fall deeper into the darkness?
1. Hogwarts & Bullies

_**Hello my minions! ! ! Doing a new crossover between DeadPool and Harry Potter. This is going to be back before Harry's time. A lot is going to change in both. I know the time lines are different but I will try to make it work. . .its going to work cause I'm doing it my way. If you dont like how I do it then dont read and be a dick about it. All rights go to their rightful owners. I just own the plot and the OCS. I hope you like this story!**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Hogwarts & Bullies**_

 _ **Alice's pov**_

Hello there my name is Alice Wilson. I am the daughter of Wade Wilson but you might know him better as DeadPool. My father moved me to London after my mother went into hidding. That wasa few month's ago. He got a place out in the country side.

I just turned 11 and I got my letter. My mother is a witch and she went to a schoo for her kind. Now it's my turn and father is ok with me going away for school. I think he and mother are going to meet up when I'm at school. He's body finally healed. It took him years but he finally healed. Mother took us to this pub a few times, we headed to go to get my stuff. When I was younger, dad got a lot of sexy looks when we went shopping here.

Now dad is making sure I have every thing and make sure I had all my weapons. When he found out I was like him, he started to train me to be the best killer like him. _**I'm not letting my baby get raped by some cock sucker! ! You will be able to get them off and make them pay.**_ he said with a smile that creeped me out. At first I didn't think I was going to like it, but I really liked it. At first mother didn't know if I had any magic till I made my first kill.

Mother never killed anyone cause she didn't want to be like her family. She never cared that dad killed. So now that she is hidding I have to hid my real hair color, if not I will be hunted down with her. I made my hair go blonde like dad's, but I'm keeping my eyes the same. Tomorrow is Sep. 1st so I be going to Hogwarts.

I really dont know why would anyone would fucken name a school that. Really Hogwarts? I guess they thought it would be funny or some shit like that. "Hey baby girl. Your ready for your first day of school?" dad said as he came in to tuck me in. I looked up at him. "I guess so." I said back to him as he kissed the top of my head.

"You know I'm going off till next summer. So if you make friends and they invite you over on your breaks, you can go with them. Cause you can take care of your self." he said as he sat next to my bed. "I know I will miss you. If you see mom tell her I miss her and I love her." I said softly and I saw his eyes change a little. "I will baby girl. Get some sleep." he said and I did.

The next day we got up early and headed for King's Cross. Since dad can't get on the platform. I will say my good-bye's outside of it. As we walked he would look around. I could smell normal people and magic people. I saw some of the magic people walk into a wall. That must be the spot to get on the platform.

We got closer and I noticed some of the other woman checking out my father. That pissed me off cause he belongs with my mother. "Ok baby girl have fun and I see you next summer." dad said to me as he hugged me. "Thank's daddy. I see you next summer." I said before I pulled away. Then he turned and left.

When I couldn't see him I turned around and pushed my cart on to the platform. When I came on the other side every one would turn and look at me. Then as I walked I could hear them start to talk. "Who is she?" was mostly what they said. Then they would say I'm a muggle born or a orphen. I kept my head down as I made my way to the back of the deep red train. I really don't like how they are looking at me. I got to the back and dragged my trunck into the train. I would have just picked it up with eas, but a normal 11 year old can't do it.

Once I got my trunk put away. I sat down next to the window. Then a soft knock came at my door, I got up and went to the door. I saw a boy around the same age as me. He has short sandy blonde hair and pretty blue eys. I opened the door. "S-s-sorry to bother y-y-you but can I-I-I sit you if you dont mind?" he asked in a very shy voice.

By how his body is he must not be use to talking to others. I've seen others like that, kids that are kept from the world. I smiled softly to him. "Yes you can let me help you with your trunk." I said and he smiled softly at me as I opened the door more. My hand brushed against his softly and I saw his face turned a soft pink.

We pulled his trunk in and put it with mine. I sat back down in my place and he sat across from me. "I'm Remus Lupen." Remus said softly to me. It was like he was scared of me. If he knew what I could do I would understand, but we just meant and he knows nothing of me. "Its nice to meet you Remus I'm Alice Wilson." I said with a smile.

Now that I look at his face I can see light scars on his face. I never seen scares like them before. "Its nice to meet you to Alice." Remus said but before we could talk more the door was opened. Then two boy's came in laughing. I turned my eyes towards them and looked at them.

"Oh! Sorry we thought this was empty. Can we sit here?" said the one with the glasses. Remus looked at me and I didn't smile at them. "Sure whatever." I said as I looked out of the window.

 _ **3rd person pov**_

Remus's heart started to beat faster when the pretter girl opened the door. When her hand brust against his, Remus's face turned pink. When they started to talk he could see the light in her eyes, but when the other two can in the light faded from her eyes and something more animal like. Alice didn't help them with their trunks. Remus and Alice watch as the other to put their trunsh away and sat down.

"I'm James and this is Sirius." James said as he got a good look at Alice. Sirius was doing the same and he smiled at James. The two boys noticed how cute she is. Sirius could tell she didn't think much of them and he whispered that to James who smirked evily. Then they started to talk about pranks. Alice looked at Remus who keeps sneaking looks at her. She smiled a little when she saw him blush.

Then James pointed his wand at Alice and hexed her blonde hair to a dark red color. Alice looked at her hair and then looked at James. James smiled but it faded fast cause the look she was giving him wasn't good. _**If looks could kill I would be died right now.**_ James thought. "Put my hair back now." she said in a low deadly voice.

Scared for his life James did what she asked. Remus looked at her as she looked back out of the window. She is a good person but piss her off and your in trouble. Remus couldn't help but to look at Alice. Alice is someone very different from anyone that Remus has very meant. Remus like's the color of her green eyes.

They seemed to changed to different shades of green. Right now they are a very pretty dark green, like a deep forest green. Remus really like how pretty her eyes are colored and shaped. Alice looked over at him and he blushed as he looked away. Alice smiled a little at Remus when he blushed. Sirius just looked over when Alice smiled.

Thinking that she thought the prank was funny the whispered to James about it. They found them selfs someone to try out new pranks. James guess that Alice just gave him that look but deep down she likes them. Oh how wrong he is.

They where almost there so they pulled on their robes. Alice didn't like this at all. This felt so weird and stupid wearing this. Remus saw the sour look on her face as the train stop. "What's wrong Alice?" Remus asked her softly. "I don't like this robe at all." Alice said softly back at him. Remus smiled a little at her. "You will get use to them as time goes by." Remus said to her as they walked off the train.

Alice shook her head at the boy. "I dont think so." she said as they made their way over to the big man that is call for first years. Then they made their way down a slop to the lake. "Three to a boat." the man said. Alice got into the boat with Remus and this other boy. "Hi I'm Peter." Peter said to them in a low voice. Remus and Alice told Peter their names, then Alice look across the black water. Its so soomth, it looks just like black glass.

It didn't take them long to get across the black lake. Then they got out of the tiney boats. Alice's shoes crunched on top of the gravel path way. They stopped at a huge wooden door. Then the big man knocked on the door. When he hand went to his side is when the door opened. "They are all yours." he said before he left. "I am Professor McGonagall. Follow me." she said in a brisk firm voice.

They followed her into the castle. Alice looked around and she never seen anything like this before. Its huge and old. Alice smiled a little as Professor McGonagall lead them to a small room. "Wait here till I come back." she said and they waited. Alice is pressed up agaisnt Remus. This is a small room and there is a lot of kids here.

Alice felt Remus freezed when she was pressed up against him. "Sorry Remus they are pushing me." Alice whispered to him. Remus blushed a little as he looked down at her. "Its ok Alice." he said softly as Professor McGonagall came back. "Follow me please." she said and they did. They walked into the great hall. Alice's mouth fell open when she saw the ceiling.

"Wow." Alice said so low that no one could hear her. The other studens watched the smaller kids walk to the front of the great hall. "When I call your name you will come up here and put on the hat. After your house is called you will join their table." Professor McGonagall said before she started to call up the children.

Alice was the last one to be called up. "Wilson, Alice." Professor McGonagall said and Alice walked up and sat on the stool. Then Professor McGonagall placed the hat on top of her blonde hair. It went over Alice's bright green eyes. Then a small voice started to speak to her.

 _ **Hmmm you are the dauther to Tara Hatter. I didn't think she would have kids.**_ The voice said and Alice thought back. _**Why you say that for?**_ The voice chuckled softly. _ **I'm sorry my dear. When your mother came here and I was placed on top of her head. Tara swore she would never have children. She wanted to be the last bloodline in her family.**_ Alice didn't understand.

 _ **You don't understand my child? The Hatter family is a dark family. She was the first to get out of it. Tara might not use the power from her family, but she does have great power. I can see that power in you as well. But I can see a lot of darkness in you.**_ The hats voice is full of sorrow. Alice growled a little. _ **I don't care about the darkness in me. That is what makes me who I am. I'm not good and I never want to be.**_ Alice thought to the hat. The hat is in shock to hear a 11 year old say she dont want to be good.

 _ **Why don't you want to be good for?**_ The hat asked her. _**Cause good people can't do much to save the ones they love. I'm my fathers daughter and there are things that I've done that no one here has done.**_ Alice said and then the hat saw what she has done. _**I see. I know which house you be good in. Sadly this will break your mothers heart. Her only child going into the evil house of-**_ "Slytherin!" the hat yell the last part.

Professor McGonagall took off the hat and Alice got up and went to the Slytherin table. As she walked she looked at Remus who was looking at her with sad eyes. She smiled at him before she sat down. The other Slytherins didnt know what to make of her. When the food came out Alice ate like she hasn't eaten in years. The others looked at her not sure what her story is.

After the feast they headed to their common room. Alice looked around it before she headed off to bed. She has her own room and that is what she likes. The other never heard of a wizard family Wilson. If she is muggle born then they will have to deal with her. No mudbloods are welcome in this house.

 _ **Alice's pov**_

When I got up the next day and I have that feeling. I took my time in getting ready. The only good thing about having a robe on, is that I can hid a few of my weapons. I left my room and made my way to the common room. There was a lot of people in here. When I walked in they all looked at me. _**I wonder what they want with little old me?**_ I thought with a smile on my lips. "Look she is smiling at us." said a older student. "Where not here to be your friends mudblood." said another older student. Some of the younger ones was looking at me.

My mother told me what a mudblood was and that just pissed me off. Before they could blinking I moved so fast that the student that called me a mudblood was laying on the floor with me on his chest. I dug my knife into his shoulder blade. He let out a loud scream and very one moved away. "Listen to me you cock sucker. If you ever call me a mudblood I will cut off your cock and shove it down your fuck throat. Then I will hunt down your family and make sure they die inthe most painful way I can think of. Do I make my self clear?" I said in a low voice that every one had to lean in to hear me.

The guy couldn't speak but nodded his head. "Will what about the rest of you?" I said as I glared at them all. All they could do was nodd their heads. "Good. Now if any of you think you can take me down. I would love to see you fuckers try." I said with a laugh. I pulled out my knife and wiped the blood off it on his robes, before I put it back.

Every one moved to the side as I walked by. No one spoke or even breathed as I left the common room. I made my way to the great hall. I sat down and started to eat. Then a man came over to me and gave me a list of my classes. I saw Remus getting up and I got up and went over to him. "Hey Remus." I said and he smiled weakly at me. "Hi Alice. Is it ok for you to speak to me?" he said as he looked at a few Slytherins that was passing by. I looked at them and they all looked down at the ground. "I don't give a fuck if they like it or not. Your my first friend Remus. I'm not going to let us being in different house change that." I said as we headed for our first class.

I saw James and Sirius bulling some of the other first years. I hate people like that. They get a kick out causing others pain. That is one of the reasons I like this. I know my father dont like being call a hero but he is one in my eyes even though I want say that to his face. There are even more bader people out there then us.

Remus smiled at me softly. "I see. So no matter what they do you still going to be friends with me?" he said and the sound of his voice. He couldn't believe his ears. "I'm not scared of them. I will make sure they will never do anything to you Remus." I said with a smile back. I saw his eyes get a little wide. "You have a pretty smile Alice." Remus said making my face go red. I never had anyone out side my family say anything to me before.

"T-t-thanks Remus." I said as I moved some of my hair into my face so he wouldn't see how red my face is. I saw his own face turned pink. "Your welcome Alice." he said to me as we walked into our first class.


	2. Lonely Slytherin

_**Chapter 2: Lonely Slytherin**_

 _ **Alice's pov**_

The classes are very different from the ones I went to when I was smaller. Remus looked to be having fun as we sat together in every class we had. The ones I didn't have with him I was alone. The other first years Slytherins was scared of me, but being alone is something I'm use to. I don't mind it at all. At lunch time I walked into the great hall. All the Slytherins looked at me. I looked right back at them. Most of them got up and left with out looking me in the eye.

I sat at the end of the table. If they leave this spot open I wont move up the table. I might want to kill them all but I can't do it here. So they have to eat like the rest of the school. "Look at them. Its like they are scared of the first year girl." said a older student from a different house. "I know its hasn't been a day and they are scared of her. I wonder what she did to make them scared?" said his friend. "Or who her family is." the first one said back. "I never heard of a wizarding family with Wilson for a surename." the second one said.

"Maybe her mother is a witch and her father is a muggle born or muggle?" the first one said again. "If that is true then wonder who her mother is?" said the second one. "Or maybe she's a orphen and she don't know?" said a new voice. I rolled my eyes at my food before I finished eating and headed for the next class. I really want to hit them so badly right now. "What's wrong Alice?" Remus said next to me. I turned to see Remus sitting down next to me. "Nothing." I sighed softly. "If you need someone to talk to Alice. I'm here for you." Remus said to me with a smile shy smile.

I blushed and smiled back. "Thanks Remus, but its nothing really. Just wish people would stop talking about me." I said cause since I can't fight. Its really pissing me off. "What are they saying?" he said but by the look on his face he knows what they are saying. "You already know. My mother is a witch and my father is a muggle I guess you could say." I said softly. "What do you mean your father is a muggle but you guess?" Remus said softly to me.

I put my head down on the desk before I spoke. "My father isn't a wizard but he's not your normal muggle. He can do stuff that not most muggle can do. He is really powerful." I said and he looked at me with shock. "How can that be?" Remus said in a very low voice. "Lets just say there is another world that not a lot of people know of. We keep it to our selfs, but there are some that want the muggles to know and fear them." I said and he had his mouth open.

"Are they just like your father?" Remus asked but before I could say anything the class started. I pulled out my quil and ink and parchment. I really don't like using this stuff. I rather have a pen and paper. My hand writing with this just sucks cock. I sighed again as I took my aweful notes. Remus kept looking at me when I sighed. I don't like school no matter which kind. Sitting in rooms all day and taking notes, listening to the teathers talk all day sucks even more.

The day went by so fucken slow. After my last class I went to the library to start and the mounds of homework they gave us on the first day. I sat down and started on them. "Alice how do you like your first day of school?" came a soft male voice. I looked up to see the headmaster standing there. I didn't know what to say. "Its school and nothing more." I said and he looked at me with confused eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked me. "Its like any other school I been to. That's why I dropped out of school and started to be like my father." I said and I saw his eyes grew wide with worry.

"Why would you want to be a killer for?" he said to me. "Cause I'm good at it. I can save the ones I love like that. This school is like any other one. You listen to the teachers, take notes, and then take tests. That all you do, then they give you tons of homework that has to be done soon." I said as I went back to work. "So your not happy here then?" he said to me. "It really doesn't matter if I'm happy or not." I said as I reread the chapter. "Yes it does matter if your happy or not." he said.

I really wanted to roll my eyes at him, but I didn't. "I'm think of this as a job." I said to him. "Why do you think of this a job for?" he asked me. "Cause if I don't think of it as a job then I might just drop out of this school." I said and I heard him take a deep breath in. "Alice you should try to have fun here. If you did that then you wouldn't see your friend Remus again." he said.

I stopped what I was doing cause I didn't think about that. If I did leave then I wouldn't see Remus again. "You got me there. I stay but I dont think I will have fun. School is never fun." I said as I start to work again. "Will I hope you will try to have fun." he said before he left me.

Its been a week and I'm still not having fun. Remus got sick so he's going to be out for a while. Without him I'm starting to feel lonely. I looked forward to our classes that we had together. I miss talking to him. He is really smart and funny too. Remus makes me laugh a lot. I can't remember when the last time I laughed like that. He is still hidding something from me but I don't care. At first he is really shy but after a while he opened up to me.

I didn't think I could click with someone my own age. Maybe school wont be so bad after all. Having Remus in my life will make this better. I know I scared every one in my house but now I kinda wish I didn't. Maybe they aren't all bad. . .but still I didn't want to be their bitch that they could push around. I heard what the other house say about the Slytherin house.

So the looks their give me I understand now. But I still don't like it not one damn bit. I might be in house of evil but doesn't mean I'm anything like them. . .I might be a lot more not evil but badass I guess you could say. I would kill with out thinking twice about it. But I pick who is worth killing and who is worth saving. I listen to no one but my self. I call no one master and I don't bow to anyone.

It was after classes and the sun is out. I went out side to sit by the lake. I never sat at a lake and just looked out. Is this what it is to be normal? Most of us don't get the chance to be normal. . .will we are not normal but to act it feels nice. It would be better if Remus was here. I been thinking a lot about him and it makes me very sad when we are apart. What a lonely Slytherin I am.


	3. Prank War

Chapter 3: Pranks War

 _ **Alice's pov**_

It's been a few day's and Remus is back. I smiled as we sat down in our first class. "I'm so glade your feeling better Remus. I missed you." I said to him and Remus blushed a little when I said that. "You missed me?" he said softly to me. "Yes. You don't know how lonely I was with out you." I said in a low voice as some of his other friends was watching us. "Why were you lonely for?" Remus asked me and noticed I was talking lower then before cause he started to spoke softly too.

"Cause your my only friend that I have." I said and his eyes is full of sadness. "I'm sorry Alice. None of your house like's you?" Remus said softly to me. "No one in my house likes me. I'm not pure enough for them." I said before we started our lesson. We didn't get to talk till it was over. "I'm sorry Alice that you don't have any other friends." Remus said not sure of him self.

I smiled a little at him. "Its ok Remus I'm use to being alone, but as long I get to talk and see you that's enough for me." I said and he blushed a deep red. "Thanks." he said softly as we split up to go to our different lessons. I had my head down as I walked to my next class. I didn't see them but I felt the magic hit me but it didn't hurt but my hair turned neon green. I turned around to see some three of Remus's friends there laughing. Without even moving I turned their hair neon pink.

I went to my class with neon green hair. Every one looked at me as I took my seat and waited for the lesson to begin. The Professor walked in and when he looked at us his eyes went straight to me and he smiled a little. I saw my hair turn back to normal and I smiled back a little. So for the rest of the day me and Remus's friends started to hex each other. Remus saw me run into the great hall and he looked at me with worry. I smiled a little at him.

I sat down at the end of my house table. The other's in my house sat away from me and I liked it. Remus looked at me as I looked up and over at him as his friends sat around him. They looked up and over at me. We stared at each other then I turned back to my food. But I hexed their food and it was funny to see the food trying to eat them and not them eating it. My house looked at them and I started to giggle. I can feel some of my house look at me then back at them.

The headmast stoped the food from trying to eat them. Every one is laughing now and Remus looked at me and I smiled a little at him before I got up and headed for the commonroom. Remus and I made it to the door at the same time. I didn't even see him get up. "Was that you?" he asked me as we looked back at his friends that is covered in food now. "Maybe." I said softly to him making sure no teachers are around. "Why did you do that for?" Remus chuckled at me.

"They started it I was just showing them I'm not going to let them push me around." I said and he gave me a sad look. "They aren't going to push you around." he said to me. "They hexed me first and I hexed them back. . .so I guessing there is going to be a war or something between us." I said with a small smile cause just at the thought made me happy. I need something that keeps me sine. Beside's the headmaster said I need to have fun. This is something I find as fun. "I hope no one gets hurt." Remus said and I smiled at him. "Don't worry the food hex didn't have teeth." I said to him.

Remus smiled at me before we headed for our own commonrooms. Once I was back in my room I finished my homework then started to read on for the next week.

Its been a month and we are still at the hexing each other. But we aren't the only one's that was hexing each other. Both houses started to join in and hex each other. Some of the first years in my house was being attacked and I stepped in and help them. They looked at me and I can see they didn't know if they should run away in fear of me or smile at me. I smiled at them softly before I left them.

As I headed for my next class I had to duck and run from getting hit from the spells. I smiled as I dove in to my class room and Remus saw me as I made my to him. "You ok?" he asked me. "Yes." I panted to him. He smiled a little. "Good but you look out of breath." he said and I smiled more at him. "I had to run from my last class all the way here." I said as I pulled out my books. "That sucks I'm glad that James, Sirius and Peter walk with me cause they are good at keeping the others at bay." Remus said.

"Its ok Remus at lest you have people to help you. I don't mind doing this on my own." I said to him. "You like this dont you?" Sirius said to me from behind me. I turned around and he was looking at me. I smiled at him as I turned around to look at him. "Yes I do very much." I said and he smiled back at me. "That's good to hear. Your not like the other Slytherin's Alice I give you that." Sirius said to me.

"I know I'm not like them I am me and nothing like them." I said to him and he looked me in the eyes and I can see something in them. "You should join us." he said and James nodded his head. I shook my head at them. "If I did that then this wouldn't be so much fun." I purred to them. "True but after this war then you will join us." James said as the lesson started to begin.


	4. Join or Not

Chapter 4: Join or Not

 _ **Alice's pov**_

Its Christmas and the pranks are over between the houses. Since I can't go home I be staying here. Every one in my house is leaving so I will be alone and thats how I like it. I saw Remus as I was coming up the stairs from the dungeons. "Hey Alice how are you?" Remus asked me. I smiled as I walked over to my best friend. "Good and you?" I said to him. Remus smiled at me as we walking to the great hall. "What do you have planed for the holiday?" he asked me as we stopped to talk.

"I'm staying here. My father is traveling so there is no point in going home." I said to him. "I'm staying to. We can hang out." he said and I smiled at him. "That's good to hear. I can't wait." I said cause tomorrow the holiday is starting. "Me to I see you in class." Remus said before we went to our tables. I ate a little and then headed to my class. It sucks we have classes all the way up to the last day.

I sat in my class and took notes. Sirius and James was in this class and I didn't understand why Remus and Peter wasn't. James kept poking me with his wand. I had enough of it and looked back at him. "What?" I said to him. "Are you going to join us now?" he said to me. "I don't know." I said to them as I turned back around. "Come on Alice you know you want to join us." Sirius whispered into my ear. I waved my hand at him to move him away from me.

"If you keep bugging me about it I will say no." I growled at them softly. "Come on Alice Remus is part of the group." Sirius said to me. When he said that I felt a shiver run threw me. "I will think about it over the holiday and give you my answer when we come back." I said to them. "Good." James said.

The day went by fast and the next thing I knew I was sitting in the great hall for dinner. I ate little then went back to my common room. Every one looked at me. As I walked threw the common room every one back away. I went to my room and laid down. I been lazy and I can't do my training here. I miss shooting my guns and using my axe. I miss my jobs and the hunt.

The next day I slept in till lunch. When I walked into the great hall there wasn't a lot of people. I saw Remus and I headed over to him. He watched me all the way till I sat next to him. "Did you just get up?" he asked me. "Yep." I said as I took a piece of his bacon of his plate. I took a bite out of it and chewed it slowly. Waking up then eating is something I normaly don't do much. I have to wake up first that is why I get up early and take my time getting dressed.

So by the time I get to the great hall I'm up and hungry. "What do you want to do?" Remus asked me. "I don't know. It looks like its barely snowing why don't we get our cloaks on and go out side?" I said to him with a shy smile. "Sounds good to me." Remus said with smile at me. I watched as he ate his lunch. We got up and went to our dorms to get our cloaks then meet up by the great doors.

I was the first one there so I waited and it didn't take him long to come. I watch him walk down the stairs towards me. I smiled as he stopped in front of me. "Ready?" Remus asked me. "Yep." I said as I slide my arm threw his, making Remus blush. We walked out into the cold air of winter. The cool day air fild my lungs, filling me with coolness. I like how it feels. The deeper I breath the more I like it.

Remus took me to the side of the lake and he melted the snow so we could sit down. I sat close to Remus and put my head on his arm. "James and Sirius told me about you joining us." Remus said in shy voice. I smiled at him with out looking at him. "Really now. What did they say?" I asked him softly as I snuggled into him. "They said you are going to join us after the holiday." I looked at him with shock.

"No I said I will think about it and give them a answer after the holiday." I said and Remus chuckled softly. "There is no use in saying no to them." Remus said to me. I growled softly when he said that. "I was thinking about saying yes but now I'm not. They are so use to getting what they want." I said. Remus looked back at me. "Why?" Remus said a little sad.

I looked back over the black lake. "Cause they need to learn that they can't always get what they want." I said and Remus looked like a very sad puppy. I nuzzled him a little as I looked back up at him. "Don't worry Remus. I will join you guys but not when they want me to, but when I am ready. Beside I'm a little pissed that they would say that." I said. I trust Remus over the other two. They are bullies and use to getting what they want.

I'm going to make they see that they can't get want they want all the time. "Ok at lest we can still hang out till them." he said before he put his arm around me. Then I pulled out a jar with blue flames and sat it in front of us. It gave out some heat so we wont get to cold. The cold never bothered me so the flames are for Remus. I don't know if he likes the cold or not.

"Wicket spell." Remus said with a smile. I smiled back and blushed. "Thanks Remus. I found the spell in the library." I said softly. "That is so cool." Remus said to me. "You never know what you will find in a spell book." I said as the snow started to come down harder. "Let's head back in and get some hot coco." Remus said and I nodded. "Ok I hope it will lighten up tomorrow. Its nice coming out here with you." I said as I put the jaw back in my pocket.

We walked back to the school and to the great hall. There was hot coco and some snacks in the great hall. Its nice of them to leave this stuff out for us. Remus and I sat down and started on our drinks and snacks. "So you really going to make us wait before you join us?" Remus asked me. It sounded like he was trying to get me to join them to. "Did they put you up to this?" I asked him.

Remus blushed as he looked away from me. That gave me the answer. They put Remus up to making me join them. I sipped my hot chocolate. Now I know what I'm going to pick. . .


End file.
